fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Queen
Crystal Queen (クリスタル クイーン Kurisutaru Kuīn) is a magical-type (cute/sexy) brand that's specialty is adding princess elegance to any style. Its only user is Madeline Sycamore. The top designers are Dianthia Sycamore and Headmaster Sycamore. The brand's special appeal is Angelic Night. Background Crystal Queen got its name due to it's debut coord: the Crystal Queen coord. It officially became a brand when Madeline became the top idol, and the school as well as her fans requested she had a brand of her own because of her accomplishments, as well as her title as the Aikatsu Princess. After the former headmistress of the school stepped down and Augustine Sycamore took her place, Crystal Queen became an official brand. The brand has no known official mascot. Known Users *Madeline Sycamore Concept This brand is only for the top, the very best, the creme de la creme of the idol world. that's why this brand was specifically created for top idol, Madeline Sycamore! To show off her dreamy-princess like Aikatsu, we have developed a brand of excellent dresses, that make her feel like royalty. Top Designer The top designer of the brand is Madeline's father, Augustine Sycamore, who first appeared as the top designer of the brand in Episode. Chronology Original Crystal Queen Crystal Queen was originally intended to just be a single premium rare coord that Augustine had designed as a "congratulations" present for Madeline for making it to the Polaris Champion Cup semi-finals, and since her favorite brand at the time, Angely Sugar, was already busy with preparing Ichigo's Star Festival Coord, Augustine designed his own premium rare for her, the Crystal Queen coord, for the cup. She wore it to both the semi-finals and finals, as well as her victory encore, where the coord dazzled the audience, and with Madeline's efforts, she won the whole competition. This was highly celebrated, both around the school and in Japan's idol community, as she had defeated the top idol in Hokkaido, and overthrown Elle for the position as well. The Aikatsu Princess It was shortly after the 42nd Stardom Champion Cup. Madeline, who was at the time a middle school first year, had won the competition, making it the first time that a first year had ever won the Polaris Queen Cup. She had also managed to overthrow Elle from the top spot in Hokkaido's idol rankings, becoming the new top idol in Hokkaido. The fact that she had remained strong in appeals and presence in the Aikatsu community caused her fans to give her the title of Aikatsu Princess. Many of her fans requested that she had a private brand of her own to fit with this title, and Augustine happily complied with their wishes even after he had become the new headmaster of the academy, saying that although he'd have a lot of work on his plate, he'd always have time for the idol who gave him the job in the first place. List of Coords * Angel Moon Coord * Innocence Pisces Coord * Twinkle Violet Coord * Mystery Rose Coord * Rainbow Paradise Coord * Purple Moon Coord * Cute Floral Coord * Moonlight Cruise Coord * Shooting Star Coord * Celeb Party Coord Gallery Trivia * This is the only Magical brand to not be a collection brand, and as such the only Magical type brand to have a main user. Category:Brands Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Aikatsu! Brands Category:Crystal Queen